Leonardo, Karai, and The Ultimate Ninja
by Ninjustupower
Summary: Hehe, Leo, Karai, and the Ultimate Ninja! What a NICE mix! WARNING: IF YOU ARE A KARAI FAN--DO NOT READ THIS! Also tell me, should I write a chapter 2?


Ultimate Ninja's senses were on full alert…Leonardo was near, he could feel it, yet, he seemed disturbed…_interesting._ Slowly making his way around the corner of Central Park, Ultimate Ninja saw something that surprised him greatly; Leonardo was fighting a female ninja, a _kunoichi._ Smirking, the Ninja stood and waited, he could hear metal clanging against metal and battle cries filling the air, but there was some about this kunoichi, she seemed, so…_familiar._

"I will DESTORY you, Leonardo! I shall kill you for my revenge!" The Female bawled as she charged at him.

_Revenge? Was SHE trying to steal his vengeance he had hoped for?! Never!_

Feeling infuriated, the Ultimate Ninja charged right into the middle of the battle without _any _second thoughts. He headed towards the kunoichi first, slamming her hard and making her fall to the ground, she stares at him with malice and hatred.

"You! You foolish intruder! How could you defy my retribution?!" She spoke in a crazed tone as she stood up, she tried to get a better look at him, but she couldn't do to the red mask covering his entire face, only his green eyes could be seen, his hair was blood-red, and she was somewhat spooked.

Ultimate Ninja didn't reply, he simply whirled around and kicked her so hard he sent her flying like a rag doll. Leonardo stood there as if he had been electrocuted, HOW had the Ultimate Ninja just shown up here?

"Hmm, Leonardo, I assume you were courting her?" Ultimate Ninja asked in what seemed a casual tone, but his intent was to mock Leo, and Leo knew it.

"No. Karai is an enemy, she tried to kill my family, and it is my honor to defend it".

"Karai you say? She wouldn't happen to be the daughter of the Shredder, would she?" Ultimate Ninja now accounted everything into this mind, no wonder her appearance brought back some memories of when he had studied the Shredder.

Seeing his look, Leo asked, "Is she recognizable to you?"

"Yes, I have known about her existence for some time, she's a petty woman".

The Ultimate Ninja's cold words echoed throughout the clearing, even reaching Karai's ears, as she was recuperating from the blow the young man had given her. He would not get away with this.

She lets out a cry of pure fury as she rushes madly at the Ninja, screaming like a mad woman, which in fact, she literally was. Ultimate Ninja looks at her and stands there until the last second, then he moves, which forces Karai to fall face-flat onto the grass. She slowly gets up, her eyes watery yet still crazed, "Come and fight!" Karai demands.

"With pleasure!" Ultimate Ninja spits.

Leonardo just stood back a little, and watches the spectacle as it was unfolding before him, two villainous people trying to kill each other, and for once, Leo wasn't the monkey in the middle.

Fighting and fighting, the Ultimate Ninja was growing bored, _this is too uncomplicated!_

He slides out his _kunai _and grabs Karai roughly at the neck just as she was aiming to thrust him. He then pins her down while she squirms under his strong grip. The very sight of her flopping like a fish out of water made Ultimate Ninja sneer, "Keep moving, and I'll cut your egotistical head off!"

Karai's green eyes seem to glow with anger, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Watch me!" Ultimate Ninja challenged as his kunai began to pierce her flesh.

"No! Stop it!" Karai begs as she looks at him pleadingly, but to no avail.

"Why should I stop?"

Karai couldn't find a reply to this question, but she found this conversation as a good opportunity, she aimed to kick that man in the groin, Ultimate Ninja saw her look as well as her attempt and pressed her down so hard she couldn't move, his kunai was even closer to killing her.

"You're pathetic, Karai, definitely not something worth spilling blood or sweat over!" Ultimate Ninja scorned.

Leo saw that their bout was _somewhat _over, and he knew that Ultimate Ninja's next target would be him. Taking one last look at his two enemies, Leo dashed away, and vanished from sight.

Ultimate Ninja turned his attention away from Karai, where was Leonardo? Looking around, the Ultimate Ninja's green eyes carefully scanned the area, Leonardo was gone…

"Now look what you did!" Ultimate Ninja scolded as he neared Karai again.

Karai gritted her teeth, "You mean, look what _you _did!"

"Foolish woman, don't think you can outwit me, you have been given a _perfect _example that you are incapable of doing so. I can harm you in many ways, and I won't give it a second thought."

Karai took a small step back, so it wouldn't look too noticeable, she knew what he meant.

"So…what's your name? And what do you want of me?"

"My title is none of your concern,_ woman. So _you ask what I want?" The Ultimate Ninja paused as he pursed his lips, "Something very simple but yet _very _challenging for the likes of _you_!"

Karai drew a sharp breath, "_Nothing _is too hard for me!" Karai shot back in a defensive tone.

The Ultimate Ninja gave a small mock laugh, "We shall see".

"State your test then". Karai demanded lifting her chin high.

Ultimate Ninja saw this as a challenge, as he lifted his chin even higher, his emerald green eyes glistening with amusement, "Very well, Karai, since you claim _nothing _is a too hard for you…then--denounce your revenge against Leonardo".

"Denounce it? To whom?"

Ultimate Ninja's green eyes lit up, as a chuckle nearly escaped his lips, "Denounce it…to your _beloved _Oroku Saki". As that word left his lips, the Ultimate Ninja's face twisted in a sadistic sneer, Karai was trapped.

Instantly, Karai's eyes became deep pits of repugnance, he had outsmarted her…made her look like a fool!

Noticing her glare, the Ultimate Ninja smirked, "Is that _too _much of a challenge for you, daughter of the great Oroku Saki?" Ultimate Ninja scorned.

"You…" Karai narrowed her eyes into slits as she slowly reached to retrieve her weapon, "You shall regret this!"

"Oh will I? I don't take threats from someone who I just _beat_". The last words lingered on the tip of the Ninja's tongue like poison.

Letting out a mad cry of rage, Karai ran into the shelter of the trees and did not come out. Ultimate Ninja felt his chest well up with pride, that served her right for letting Leonardo escape! _And so soon, very soon, she shall meet her gloomy end. _With that last thought, Ultimate Ninja disappeared from sight.

* * *

Raph held his hand over Mikey's mouth until they were sure the Ultimate Ninja was completely gone. Raph removed his hand, and like a shaken up soda can, Mikey burst. Only, he was laughing.

"Man, even though that Ultie is a jerk, he sure kicked around Karai's ego!"

"Yeah, for _once _that creep actually had some use!" Raph grunted.

"Raph, he's a warrior, not a creep", Leo objected.

"Since when did you take up on defending baddies, Leo?" Donnie piped in curiously.

Leonardo growled as bit, "I'm _not _shielding him; I'm just saying what I think. We could use him as means to eliminate Karai, somehow".

"_Hmm,_ ya get a point there!" Raph acknowledged.

"_Sssh!_" Don hissed, suddenly, everyone immediately ducked down as they saw a manifestation all too well-known.

"Greetings, Leonardo, you were speaking of me?" Leonardo cringed, okay, so maybe he shouldn't have taken up defending the Ultimate Ninja.


End file.
